A need exists for a simple and easy method to make cast polymer concrete I-beams and other construction materials that are lighter in weight than solid versions of polymer concrete, while providing the same or similar load bearing attributes.
A need exists for a simple and easy method to make cast lightweight construction articles that provide higher strength structural characteristics of polymer concrete using agglomerates and a short cure time.
A need exists for a method to make cast polymer concrete I-beams and other construction materials usable for pipes, bridges, buildings, structures, and the like.
A need exists for a method of making lightweight construction articles, such as cast polymer concrete I-beams, which does not require heat.
A need exists for an accelerated method for making the lightweight constructions articles, such as cast polymer concrete I-beams.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.